1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a streaming contents recording method of a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a streaming contents recording method for controlling and recording a video frame according to a memory capacity of the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, when a mobile terminal reproduces streaming contents, the mobile terminal needs a recording function to buffer the corresponding data in a non-volatile memory such as a flash memory.
In a related art streaming service, if a memory capacity is insufficient while streaming contents are being recorded, the audio and video data first accessed are recorded within the limit of the memory capacity. In other words, if an available memory capacity is smaller than the length of the received streaming contents, the audio data and video data greater then the memory capacity are not recorded. Thus, if data critical to reproduction of the streaming contents is positioned at a rear portion of the contents, the corresponding data is not recorded and thus cannot be reproduced.